1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a virtual image display system such as a head-mounted display mounted on a head of an observer.
2. Related Art
In related art, a virtual image display system (image display system) having an appearance of eyeglasses for an observer to observe an image formed by a display device such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) as a virtual image using an optical system has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2006-162767)).
The virtual image display system disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes an image display unit having a display device (LCD or the like), a drive circuit, a projection lens (objective lens), etc. and fixed to a temple of an eyeglass frame, and a light guide plate (substrate) fixed to the front of the eyeglass frame.
The image display unit (drive circuit) inputs a signal from outside via a cable (signal line) and allows the display device to form image light.
On the light guide plate, an entrance mirror and a combiner are respectively provided at one end side and the other end side.
The entrance mirror reflects the image light output from the display device and projected by the projection lens as parallel light so that the image light may be totally reflected within the light guide plate and guided to the combiner.
Then, the combiner reflects the image light guided by the total reflection within the light guide plate and guides it to a predetermined position (the left eye or the right eye of the observer) outside the light guide plate.
In the virtual image display system disclosed in Patent Document 1, the image display unit is fixed in a position close to the light guide plate in the temple. The cable connected to an external device is directly connected to the image display unit fixed in the position in the temple.
That is, there is a problem that, when the observer wears the virtual image display system, the cable is likely to hit the face of the observer and bring a feeling of discomfort to the observer.